Various communication standards, such as digital subscriber line (xDSL), very-high-bit-rate digital subscriber line 2 (VDSL2), G.hn, and G.fast, have been proposed or developed to provide high-speed data transmission from the service provider (e.g., a central office) to a customer premise over the existing twisted-pair copper wiring conventionally used for telephone service. Such technologies leverage modem technology to increase the data transfer bandwidth of the twisted-pair copper wiring. Typically, modems are provided on the ends of the subscriber line copper wiring to communicate between the central office and the customer premise. The manner in which the two modems communicate is established by the particular standard governing the communication. Because the existing telephone wire is used, the data signals are typically transferred out-of band with the voice band signals. Because different frequencies are used for the voice band and the data band, voice and data information can be concurrently transferred over the twisted-pair copper line.
Service providers have increased data bandwidth by installing fiber optic cabling between the central office and a distribution point unit (DPU) closer to the customers. A particular DPU may interface with a bundle of twisted pairs to service a relatively small number of customer premise connections. This approach shortens the length of the copper pair between the CO interface at the DPU and the customer, thereby allowing increased data rates. Thus the DPU will provided telephony and/or data to one or more customer premises equipment (CPE)
One difficulty arising from an optical connection between the central office and the DPU lies in the inability to provide a source of power for the DPU. Due to the remoteness of the DPU with respect to the central office, a local power supply is often unavailable or expensive to install.
Powering for a DPU may be provided by reverse power feeding, wherein power is supplied to the DPU from the various CPEs for which telephony and/or data services are provided from the DPU. A standard for reverse power feeding is being standardized by ETSI and the Broadband World Forum. In such an embodiment, a power supply in the DPU combines power contributions from multiple CPEs to power a main distribution unit (MDU) that handles the voice and data communication. This arrangement is referred to as a reverse power system, since the CPEs are the power sourcing equipment (PSE) and the DPU, particularly the MDU, is the powered device (PD).
During a power outage at some of the customer premises, the respective CPE will be powered by a battery. Supplying power to the DPU in such a case will drain the battery, which is undesirable. However, in the absence of reverse power, the MDU will have no source of power and thus will be unable to supply telephony or data services to all attached CPEs.